HOPE IN THE BAD TIMES
by Moon-Dragon 1288
Summary: i'm revising what if bulma was abused be her step father what will bulma do go to the police or stay in the house and be abused. please review for all that couldn't read the 1st R cuz of all teh voilence sorry
1. the girl and the cop

~*~HOPE~*~  
By Sharima Rodriguez  
  
As Bulma was preparing dinner her father was thinking of a way to punish his daughter for doing something wrong which only he knew of. As she was making the rice she noticed that her stepfather was behind her grinning like a jackass.  
  
" Yes, father?" She asked him. She was forced to call him father ever since her mother remarried when she was only ten years old. When Bulma was sixteen her loving and caring mother died of cancer and the only person that she could stay with was her stepfather who was a bad man. Now at the age of twenty she is still living with her stepfather. John her stepfather's name won't let her work or even let her take Capsule Corp. That her real father had given to her when she was the age that her mother died. Her mother Bunny was so proud that her daughter would now be the leader in the world greatest company. Her mother wanted her to take the company and continue her birth right of binging one of the most successful woman in the world, but her stepfather didn't want his " daughter" in the hand of the real father. The year that Bunny died was the year that she wanted a divorce from John. Her mom would of gotten the divorce if the cancer didn't get bad and die of it only two days before the divorce was legal.  
  
" It's time for your punishment Bulma for forgetting to clean the house the dirty bed sheets." Stated the man that was behind Bulma  
  
" But I was going to wash them but you can home and told me to cook you dinner so that is why they aren't washed." Stated Bulma as she started to walk away. That was when John grabbed her by the arm and dragged her in to his bedroom and though her in the bed. " I think that you're going to get a new form of punishment. I will love this one even if you hate it." He told her as he was ripping her clothing off her body and toughing her on the bad.  
  
" No get the hell off me you bastard!" She screamed as she was struggling to get away from her stepfather. That was when she felt him grab her and hit her. Bulma fell unconcerned while her stepfather raped her over and over again.  
  
When she awake she saw that she was alone on the bed and alone in the house. She went to her room and looked at her self in the mirror. What she saw made her cry. She was bruised all over and had bit marks on her skin. She got dressed and packed some clothing in a backpack that her mother bought her before she died. She left and decided to go to the police station to repot a rape case. When Bulma got there she went to the first officer that she saw. The only officer that she saw was a man with flame like hair and somewhat short in height.  
  
~*~ Police station~*~  
  
In the police station was an officer that had the starts to solve a case in a couple of days and his name is Vegeta Onji. Vegeta was a 22 year old who had never been with a woman. He thought that if he got involved with a woman that is would make him weak.  
  
One day he was working when he saw woman that looked beaten and decided to see what was wrong with her. He got up and walked to the woman that had blue hair.  
  
" Miss may I ask what you want?" Asked Vegeta.  
  
" I want to report and rape case." Bulma told him. (I don't noe what they are called)  
  
" How do you know that someone was raped?" he asked " Because I was the one that was raped last night by my...my...s...step...stepfather." She told him as tears were beginning to fall from her face. Vegeta felt bad so he gave her a tissue and decided to help her out.  
  
" Uh miss..." He started but was interrupted  
  
" Bulma Briefs" She stated  
  
" Bulma I'll help you get your stepfather behind bars." He said in a caring voice, which was weird for the people who knew Vegeta.  
  
" Thank you so much." She said and jumped up and hugged the man in front of her. When Bulma noticed what she was doing she tell go of him and blushed.  
  
" Ok tell me what happened?" He asked her.  
  
" Last night was when he first did it. He makes me do all the chores and won't let my have my true fathers business, Capsule Corp." She said.  
  
" Your the daughter of Dr. Briefs? The famous scientist?" Vegeta asked not believing that the famous doctor's daughter was asking him to arrest her stepfather.  
  
" Yes I am. My mother divorced and remarried John Roserthorn when I was 10 years old. When my mother was divorcing John she wanted me to have C.C. She wanted me to have a better life. She never got the divorce because she died only a couple or a couple day before sorry I don't remember. After she died was when hell happened and my life turned upside down." She told him the whole story. Vegeta could not believe that the woman that was in front of him could have a life so bad.  
  
*She is a very beautiful woman. Wait were did that come from? Oh well I'm going to help her get that bastard off the streets and maybe she will let me go out with her* Vegeta thought as Bulma told him the story.  
  
" Please help me I don't want him to rape me again, or even touch me. I'll do anything just don't send me back to that mad man again" She told him begging him to help her.  
  
" Look woman... I mean Bulma I'll help you with this and will promise you that you will be safe." He told her.  
  
" Thank you..." She was going to say his name but she didn't know it.  
  
" It's Vegeta Onji.'' He said.  
  
" Thanks Vegeta. Do you know where I can stay until I can return to my house and reunite to my real father?" She asked him as she was getting up from the chair.  
  
" Look since you're so worried why don't you come with me and stay in my extra room that I have." He stated  
  
" Are you sure that you want a stranger to live with you?" She asked him.  
  
" Look your not really a stranger because I know of this John that your talking about. I have been looking for him for a couple of months now." He told her.  
  
" Thank you Vegeta could we drop by my house so I can pick up something." She asked him.  
  
" I thought that you didn't want to return to that house. Why do you want to return?" He asked her  
  
" He won't dare hit me with you around trust me. He'll tell how good of a father he is and then ask you to leave. Don't leave me alone with him ok." She told him.  
  
" Like I would let you alone with him." He said as he stud up and started walking to of the office.  
  
" Come one we have to get your things. Then head to your new home." Stated the officer that was in front of the blue haired woman. When they walked out of the police station they headed to Vegeta's 2004 Ford Black Mustang.  
  
~*~ On the road ~*~  
  
When they were heading to Bulma's house Vegeta decided to talk to the woman that was next to him.  
  
" So how old are you woman?" Asked the officer that was thinking of things that an office should not be thinking of.  
  
" I'm 22 and single. What about you Vegeta?" She asked him trying to find out more information about the man that she was going to be living with.  
  
" I'm 23 and single also. I'm a police officer that hates men like your stepfather." He stated in a straight face.  
  
" Well I want to say thank you for letting me stay with you until John goes to jail." She said in a sad yet happy voice.  
  
" Hay no problem just don't turn my home in to a girly place. And try to find a job." He told her.  
  
" I'll go to C.C. and ask my really father to give me a job. I promise I want to be part of my really father's life." She told him. " Ok." He said. In truth Vegeta wanted the woman all to himself not want her to leave or set foot in the house that she was violated.  
  
~*~ Facing the monster ~*~  
  
When Bulma and Vegeta got to her house they found that John was waiting for her in the front lawn. When they stepped out of the car and walked up to the man. Bulma got scared of what the man might do to her in front of Vegeta. Vegeta sensed this and got a hold of her hand to let he know that he was right next to her and ready to protect her anything that the man might do to her. Bulma felt this and looked at Vegeta and smiled at him to thank him.  
  
" Hello father I'm here to get my stuff and move in with my friend here." She stated and hoped the Vegeta got the message. What she didn't know was that Vegeta had already got the message and was going to act on it.  
  
" Hello my name is Vegeta and I have invited Bulma to live with me. I work for the city's police station," He said to the man that was shocked to the ends of the earth.  
  
" Oh hell my name is John Rosethorn I'm the stepfather or should I say father of Bulma. Bulma my dear where have you been I came home and found that dinner was nit made." Sated the man that acted like nothing had happened but in truth he was shocked that Bulma had brought a police officer over.  
  
* Shit now what am I going to do now that she is moving out, and going to live with a police officer. Now I will never get to have here again.* He thought as Bulma and Vegeta were going in side to get Bulma's things. That was when John decided that he wanted to talk to Bulma alone.  
  
" Bulma may I talk to you?" Asked John in a sicking voice. Bulma know that this meant that he wanted to threaten her to stay. Vegeta got hold of what the other man said and that was when he got protective of the woman that was in front of him.  
  
" You can tell me here with Vegeta you know." She stated hoping that he would just go away.  
  
" But I need to talk to you I think that Vegeta here wouldn't like to here what I am about to say." John said.  
  
" Just say what you want to say old man I really want to go to dinner with Bulma." Stated a very pissed off Vegeta. Vegeta had gotten mad when he noticed that John was trying to take Bulma away so that they could talk.  
  
" I think that you should stay out of this. She is my daughter and I can talk to her alone if I want to." Yelled a very mad John. While he was saying this he got hold of Bulma's arm and started to pull her to the hallway so that they can talk. His grasp on her was starting to hurt Bulma and she started to whimper. Vegeta heard the whispers and getting really pissed off that this man would hurt his Bulma.  
  
* Wait where did my Bulma come from she is just a woman that I am helping out. But maybe we could become more. Hay why does Bulma have a hurt face on?*  
  
That was when Vegeta noticed that John was pulling Bulma by her and was latterly dragging her out of the room.  
  
" Get your hands off her. You're hurting her." Yelled Vegeta as he ran over to where Bulma was. He got to her in time to get John's hand from her arm. When John let go Bulma she went to Vegeta and though her arms up and hugged Vegeta. Vegeta was shocked but then saw that John was coming towards Bulma. Vegeta pushed Bulma behind him and was standing in front of John.  
  
" Come back here Bulma and let me show you what your punishment is for sleep with another man." Said John. When he said that Vegeta got all mad.  
  
" You son of a bitch. You should never touch her again. I'll make sure of that." Vegeta stated as he and Bulma were walking to the door to leave. " Come back here you little bitch." Said John and once again he got hold of Bulma. Vegeta brought Bulma to him and then punched John in the face. The force of the hit sent John backwards and on to the floor where he fell unconscious.  
  
" Never come near her again you son a bitch or you will have to face me." Warned Vegeta as he and Bulma walked out of the house. When they were heading to the car they noticed that they had none of Bulma's thing. They went back in to the house to get the only thing that Bulma want and that was a picture of her mother and her at the park before she died. While Bulma was looking Vegeta kept a close eye on her to make sure that John would not harm her When Bulma was done the headed to the car with Vegeta and they headed to the place that they both would live at.  
  
~*~ Vegeta's apartment and Bulma's new home ~*~  
  
When Bulma and Vegeta got to the apartment Bulma Could not believe how big Vegeta's apartment was. Most of the things that Vegeta had were black, navy blue, red or gold. The place was dark but you could still see all the things that Vegeta had. The place was elegant but at the same time simple.  
  
" Wow, Vegeta this a really nice place. How did you get the money to afford this place?" Asked Bulma as she looked around the place.  
  
" I worked hard and saved money. I'm kind of rich for a police officer." Stated Vegeta as he smirk at the shocked face that Bulma had.  
  
" Wait what do you mean rich?" she asked as she sat down on one of Vegeta's loveseats.  
  
" Like I said I'm kind of rich." He told her as he went to the bar that he had and got out a vanilla coke from a little refrigerator.  
  
" Do you want one?" She asked her. She nodded her head and Vegeta tossed her a coke.  
  
" Ok so you're a rich guy that hasn't got a girlfriend and live alone in an apartment that will have a stranger as a roommate. What kind of guy are you?" She asked him. Vegeta stared at the woman that was in front of him. Then he began to laugh.  
  
" What kind of man I am? Well let's see I must be crazy to take a roommate that I haven't met, but I was trying to be nice. I have no girlfriend because I am to busy to have one. And let me think oh yes I chose you because I like you and you are beautiful." Stated Vegeta matter of fact.  
  
" Well thank you Vegeta. For letting me stay here with you I'll do anything to repay you in the future." She told him and then smiled and asked " Vegeta where is the room that I am going to sleep in?"  
  
" The room on the left across from mine. Oh and you don't have to repay me. I'm going this so that you have a place to stay ok." He said and led her to the room.  
  
" The bathroom is down the hall. Good night Woman." He said and smirked at the new nickname that he gave her.  
  
" It's Bulma not woman Vegeta or should I say 'man'." Bulma smile as she said that because as soon as she said it Vegeta's smirk left if face and was replaced by a shocked face.  
  
" I'll call you what I want and I like woman ok woman?" He told her.  
  
" Oh ok you win but I call you Veggie" She said and entered the room and left again one shocked Vegeta.  
  
* How can this woman call me Veggie? What kind or name is Veggie for crying out loud? No I won't alloy the woman to call me that no, no way in hell.* he told himself as he entered the room. " Don't call me Veggie." He said but it was to late. As soon as Bulma got in to the bad she fell asleep. He had a felling to go and lay next to her. To touch her cheek and hold her from all the things that has happened to her. He decided to do it and just left the room and walked in to his to get some sleep.  
  
~*~ During the night ~*~  
  
Bulma was tossing and turning during the night. Bulma was having another nightmare of John trying to rape her. Bulma was tossing and turning that it caused Vegeta to wake up. Bulma was whimpering while turning left then right then left then fight again.  
  
When Vegeta got to the room he saw a very sweaty woman rolling and in the bed mumbling things. He went over to the bed and shock Bulma to wake her up from the nightmare she was having. He had to shake two more time to wake her. When she did wake she leaped up and was panting heavily. She looked around and saw that there was no one but Vegeta. She went up to Vegeta and hugged him. Vegeta was shocked by the act that she did. Vegeta was to shocked that he didn't even noticed that he was hugging her to comfort her from her bad dream. When Bulma noticed that she was hugging Vegeta she pulled away and said  
  
" Sorry Vegeta. I was having a really bad dream about John coming after me."  
  
" It's all right woman. You were turning and tossing so much so I decided to chick on you." Said Vegeta missing the way the Bulma fit in him arms. 


	2. a new places and a new friend

HOPE IN THE BAD TIMES  
By Moon-Dragon 1288  
Chapter 2  
  
~*~ I don't own DBZ so please I don't want trouble I just love the show~*~  
  
" It's alright woman you were tossing and turning that I decided to check up on you." Said Vegeta missing the way that Bulma was in his arms.  
  
After Bulma got out of Vegeta's arms she stud up and walked to the window. The moon was out and she was admiring it and looking at the stars that had appeared during the night. She watch the moon and the stars that were shining outside in the cool night air. That was when she felt that Vegeta had stud up and had his hands on her shoulder trying to comfort her. They stud like that for a while until Vegeta decided to say something to the woman in front of him.  
  
" Don't worry woman that man will never lay a hand on you ever again." He told her. That was when Bulma around stared at his eyes. And saw that he was telling the truth. She could feel that he want to protect her from John.  
  
" Thanks a lot Veggie. You have been a great friend." She said saying the nick name she had given him. She knew that he hated that name.  
  
" What did I tell you about calling me Veggie woman?" He asked somewhat mad that she said the name that he hated.  
  
" That I can't call you that. But since you call me woman I can call you Veggie so we are even. So if you don't mind would you get out so that I can get some sleep?" She asked as she pushed him out of the room that she was sleeping in, and slammed the door behind him. Vegeta was shocked that she had changed her mood in a matter of seconds from sweet and worried to pushy. When he came back to reality he turned around and said:  
  
" Woman this is my place and I decide when I get out of a room." Vegeta told a door. Now that was the last straw. * oh she is going to get it tomorrow morning when she finds out that she is the one that is going to be cleaning the apartment and stuff. Let her sleep she will need it* Vegeta thought to himself as he went to his room to get some sleep.  
  
~*~ Morning ~*~  
  
When Bulma woke up she was surprised to find that Vegeta was dresses and in her room. Waiting for her to wake up.  
  
" What do you want Vegeta?" Asked a sleepy Bulma and turned to the other side and put the pillow that she was using on her head. After she did that Vegeta walked over and grabbed the pillow off her head and pulled the blanket that she was using to shield her body from the cold.  
  
" Hay I was using that!!" said an angry and sleepy woman at a smirking police officer who was holding her blanket and pillow in one arm.  
  
" Well its time to get up and do the cleaning woman. While you are here you will do the cleaning and the stuff around the house or should I say the apartment. I will return around 4 p.m. so I expect this place clean." Vegeta told her as he turn and left the room. Then he asked her smirking  
  
" Oh and would you make some breakfast for the both of us?"  
  
" Oh alright I'll make the food but get out so I can get dressed." She said as he finished walking out of the room.  
  
~*~ That the second part hoped that you liked it if not ok. Please please review I beg you~*~ 


	3. the phone call

~*~ I don't own Dragon Ball Z I'm just a fan. I really don't want any trouble.~*~ ~*~ Thanks to Hitodama Tenshi for giving me some ideas for this chapter~*~  
  
HOPE IN THE BAD TIMES  
Chapter 3  
  
After Bulma had cooked Vegeta his breakfast he left to go work at the station. That was when Bulma got a good look around the apartment and saw that the place was huge. The apartment had three huge rooms and two bathrooms. It had a nice dinning room and a very roomy family room.  
  
" Oh man this place will take me a long time to clean." She talked to herself and walked to the kitchen to get the cleaning supplies that she needed.  
  
The first place that she started to clean was the kitchen, then the living room. While vacuuming the couch for crumbs she found two dollar in between the seats. She dusted the book shelf that Vegeta had and found two more buck. After the living room she went to the bathroom and then the bedrooms. She was surprised when she did Vegeta's room. His room was all in dark colors like blues, blacks and reds.  
  
A couple of hours later when Bulma was taking a nap on the couch after finished clean the whole apartment. While she was sleeping the phone rang and made Bulma sit up awake. She went over to the phone and answered it.  
  
" Hello Vegeta Onji residence." Bulma said in a sleepy voice to the person on the other line.  
  
" Yes hello is Vegeta there?" The person asked  
  
" No sorry But I can take a message if you want." Bulma said looking for a pen and a piece of paper.  
  
" Oh if you don't mind dear. Tell Vegeta that his mother called and ask him to call me. Oh what is your name dear." Asked Mrs. Onji  
  
" Oh sorry my name is Bulma Briefs. I live with Vegeta." Bulma told the other woman on the other side of the line.  
  
" Oh nice to meet you dear. I hope that I get to meet you in person. Bye and tell Vegeta what I told you." Mrs.Onji said and then hung up the phone.  
  
" Wow that lady sounded kind of snobby." Bulma mumbled to her self. She didn't notice that Vegeta was behind her and heard her say snobby.  
  
" Whose snobby woman?" Asked Vegeta. When Bulma heard that she jumped and turn around and stared at him in serprise.  
  
" Don't ever scare me again Vegeta or I'll." She said but was interrupted By Vegeta  
  
" Or what woman? This is my place. Oh by the was good job cleaning the house." Vegeta said as he walked past her and went to the kitchen.  
  
"Woman what happen to dinner?" He asked as he was getting a drink of water from the refrigerator.  
  
" Oops I forgot to cook it. I'll start it now. Oh by the way your mom called." She told him as she walked to the kitchen and started to make dinner. That was when Vegeta dropped the glass that he was holding.  
  
" How did you know to my mother called woman?" Vegeta asked as he sat at the table and started to think of a way not to go to his mother's house.  
  
" Well she called and asked for you. I told her that you weren't here. So I asked if she wanted to leave a message. She told me to tell you that she wants you to call her." She said as she looked for the things that she needed to cook.  
  
Vegeta got up and went to the telephone to call his beloved mother.  
  
" Hello Vegeta is that you?" The woman on the other line asked  
  
" Yes mother it's me want did you want that you had to call me for?" Asked Vegeta knowing that the only thing that his mother wanted was for him to visit her and his father.  
  
" Well dear I want you to come over and have dinner with us and bring Bulma with you. I wan to meet her. She seems like a really nice girl" She told him  
  
" Sure mom why not I'm off tomorrow if you want me to come over." He said as he looked at Bulma cooking the food that he was about to eat.  
  
" Ok dear see you tomorrow." Said Mrs. Onji and then hung up.  
  
When Vegeta got off the phone he went back to the kitchen and sat down were he was a couple of minutes ago.  
  
" What did your mom Want Veggie?" Asked Bulma as she brought Vegeta his dinner.  
  
" Stop calling me Veggie woman. She wants us to go to her house and have dinner there tomorrow." He stated then dug in to his dinner.  
  
~~~~~~~ Well that's chapter 3 have to wait for the next chapter~~~~~~ 


	4. the story, the dinner n' the pictures

~*~ HOPE IN THE BAD TIMES~*~ ~*~I DON'T OWN DRAGON BALL Z AND I'M JUST A BIG FAN OF THE SHOW. SO PLEASE I DON'T WANT ANY TROUBLE. ~*~ Special thanks to Hitidama Tenshu  
  
*Last time*  
  
" Hello Vegeta is that you?" The woman on the other line asked  
  
" Yes mother it's me want did you want that you had to call me for?" Asked Vegeta knowing that the only thing that his mother wanted was for him to visit her and his father.  
  
" Well dear I want you to come over and have dinner with us and bring Bulma with you. I wan to meet her." She told him  
  
" Sure mom why not I'm off tomorrow if you want me to come over." He said  
  
" Ok dear see you tomorrow." Said Mrs. Onji and then hung up.  
  
When Vegeta got off the phone he went back to the kitchen and sat down were he was a couple of minutes ago.  
  
" What did your mom Want Veggie?" Asked Bulma as she brought Vegeta his dinner.  
  
" Stop calling me Veggie woman. She wants us to go to her house and have dinner there tomorrow." He stated then dug in to his dinner.  
  
Chapter 4.  
  
" Wow Vegeta are you serious? Your mom wants us to come to her house for dinner?" She asked all excited to meet Vegeta's parents.  
  
" Yes she wants to meet you and wants to see me." He told her.  
  
" Ok what time are we leaving the house Vegeta?" She asked.  
  
" At nine A.M. so you better be ready." He told her as he took his plate to the sink and returned to the table. After Bulma finished her dinner she washed the dishes and went to the living room to watch some TV and leaving Vegeta to think about the next day.  
  
About after thirty minute Vegeta decided to go to the living room and watch what Bulma was watching. She was watching " A Walk to Remember" and crying when he came in the living room. He was confused why she was crying.  
  
" Woman why are you crying it just a movie?" HE asked  
  
" She is dieing Vegeta. She is leaving to only person that she truly loves to a type of cancer." She stated in an annoyed voice.  
  
After she told him Vegeta decided that he was just going to watch the movie. When the movie ended Vegeta looked next to him to find that Bulma was asleep. Vegeta picked her up and carried her to her room to sleep, but then he remembered what happened last night and decided that she could sleep one more night in his bed. After he laid her down he got in bed and fell asleep.  
  
~*~ Morning~*~  
  
When Bulma woke up she turned around and saw that Vegeta was next to her holding her in a protective way. She also saw that she wasn't in her room but in Vegeta's. That was when she noticed that Vegeta's grip was really tight and couldn't move or wiggle out of his arms to leave the room. When she was wiggle to get out of his arms she noticed that Vegeta was starting to wake up so she said:  
  
" Vegeta wake up we have to go to your parents house." She said as she nudged him. That was when he stirred so more and decides to wake up.  
  
(I skipped that getting dressed part and the whole drive to the house ok I'm lazy hehe. Now the part were they get to Veggies parents house. ^_^ don't hate me please.)  
  
" Ok woman be nice and please I beg you don't answer any of my mothers questions." He told her as they went to front door and knocked. That was when the door opened and a woman answered it. She was dressed in a nice blouse and a nice skirt.  
  
" Oh Vegeta you came. Oh my you must be Bulma Briefs. Nice to meet you dear I'm Vegeta's mom Betty Onji. " She told Bulma as she shook her hand. ( I don't know what name to call Mrs. Onji)  
  
" Come in I'm look for your father Vegeta. Have a seat while I look for him." She said and then went off to find her husband.  
  
" I like your mom Veggie she sounds nice." She stated. After saying that Mr. Onji came in with his wife next to him.  
  
" Vegeta how good to see you. Whose the young lady next to you son?" Mr. Onji asked his son. (Oh I decided to make Veggies dad nice) Mr. Onji was a retired police officer that had been warried (did I spell that right?) for 20 years to his beloved wife  
  
" Father this is Bulma Briefs the daughter of the famous Doctor Briefs." She stated.  
  
" Oh my you're the daughter of the famous man?" Mrs. Onji asked  
  
" Yes, but I haven't seen my father since I was ten." She said  
  
"Oh sorry dear." Betty said and hugged her.  
  
" Thank you. I'm lucky that Vegeta decided to help me after what happened to me." That was when Bulma noticed that she said something that she really didn't want to say.  
  
" What to you mean dear?" Betty asked Bulma. Bulma looked at Vegeta. That was when Vegeta decided that his mother and father should know about Bulma.  
  
" Mother, father Bulma was raped and abused by her stepfather. When I came to the station. She asked me if I knew of a place that she could stay at. That was when I decided that she could stay at my house." He said and then noticed that Bulma was crying. He went over and hugged her.  
  
" Thanks Vegeta." Bulma whispered to him.  
  
" Sorry to hear that Bulma but I promise you that Vegeta won't let that man lay a hand on you." Said Mr. Onji to the young woman that was embraced by Vegeta. 


	5. the phone call that B never wanted

HOPE IN THE BAD TIMES  
By Moon-Dragon 1288  
  
~*~ I don't own dragon ball z so don't give me trouble ok. Oh and sorry it took so long to update. I had to think of a good way to get the villain in to the chapter. ~*~  
  
~*~ I don't own Dragon ball z so I don't want any trouble. I just love the show~*~  
  
~*~ 3 months after the whole meet the parents~*~  
  
It has been three months since Bulma went to meet Vegeta's parent's house and met them. Over the months she has fallen in love with Vegeta. Vegeta has also fallen in love with Bulma, but he wouldn't tell her that.  
  
One day when Bulma was cleaning the apartment the phone rang and she went to answer it.  
  
" Hello?" She said to the person on the other line, but no one answered. Then she hung the phone thinking that it must have been a prank. But then the phone rang again.  
  
" Hello? Who is it?" She asked, but no one answered so she hung up again. But then it rang again and she decided to let it rang. After six ring it stopped. Then started again and then stopped. It kept doing by this point Bulma was getting scared.  
  
By the tenth time Bulma has had enough of this and decided to pick it up.  
  
" Hello answer me who ever you are." She demanded  
  
" I know where you are my sweet Bulma. You can't hind in that apartment for ever and won't all ways have your precious Vegeta there to protect you." The voice said.  
  
" Who are you?" She asked  
  
" Oh but my dear you know who I am." The voice and then hung up.  
  
After the person hung up Bulma knew whom the voice belonged to. It was John. * How did he find me I thought that Vegeta left him unconscious? * She thought out loud as she sat down on the couch. She was so scared of what might happen that she started to tremble. She was still like this when Vegeta came home from work.  
  
When Vegeta came home he found Bulma on the couch trembling of fright. When he saw this he got worried and went over and sat next to her. Bulma didn't even notice when he sat next to her.  
  
" Woman what it wrong with you?" Asked Vegeta, but Bulma said nothing.  
  
" Woman answer me now!" Vegeta demanded as he shuck her a little. That was when she noticed that Vegeta had come home. She looked over and jumped in to him arms and cried.  
  
" Oh Vegeta he called the house and said that I can't hind here for ever and that I won't always have you to protect me." She cried harder as she remembered what he said.  
  
By this time Vegeta was confused.  
  
" Who called Woman?" He asked as he rubbed her back to try to calm her down.  
  
" I.It w-w-was J-J-John." She cried  
  
" Don't worry woman that bastard won't hurt you while your with me." She stated.  
  
" But Vegeta what if he does try to hurt you. I couldn't stand it. I love you to much to let him hurt you." She said and continued to cry on his shoulder. When Vegeta heard this he was shocked that she even loved him. * She loves me* he repeated in his mind over and over again. After a while he snapped out of it and said,  
  
" Woman he won't hurt me. I promise you that. I won't even let that son of a bitch lay a hand on you. Because I love you to much to let that happen." He stated and pushed her body and made her look at him.  
  
"Promise me that you will tell me when he call all right?" He asked her as he pulled her face to kiss her on the lips.  
  
" I promise you Vegeta." She said and then returned the kiss. After that they both kept kissing until Bulma had to break it.  
  
" Why don't we do this some where else?" She asked him and smiled  
  
" Maybe your right woman." Vegeta said to her as he got up and lifted her in to his arms and carried her in to him room. ( I am not going to out a lemon in this story so get that out of ur heads u perverts.)  
  
~*~ Well that's chapter 5. I think that I may redo it tell me if u want me to redo it ok. E-mail. Well c ya later ^_^ ~*~  
  
~~~~~~~~Moon-Dragon 1288 


	6. the nightmore once again happens revised

HOPE IN THE BAD TIMES  
Chapter 6  
Moon-Dragon 1288  
  
~*~ Hay sorry to all the people that like this story. Sorry that I haven't updated in almost a month. School started and I was busy sorry. I promise that I will try to update about every weeks. I'll try to keep my promise~*~  
  
~*~ I don't own Dragon Ball Z; I'm just a huge fan of the show. Well here's the chapter 6~*~  
  
~*~ Last time~*~  
  
" Why don't we do this some where else?" She asked him and smiled  
  
" Maybe your right woman." Vegeta said to her as he got up and lifted her in to his arms and carried her in to him room. ( I am not going to out a lemon in this story so get that out of ur heads u perverts.)  
  
~*~ To chapter 6 ~*~  
  
When Bulma woke up looked up at the clock that was on the nightstand. It was twelve o'clock. She saw the time and was shocked that she slept that long. She started to get up and noticed that she couldn't. There was an arm wrapped tightly around her waist. That was when she remembered the night before when she and Vegeta slept together. The more that she tried to get up the more the arm tightened until she heard a raspy voice say.  
  
" Woman stop moving." Said Vegeta  
  
" Sorry Vegeta but I have to go cook us Lunch and then you have to go work because you're all ready late." Bulma said as she leaned down to kiss him. What was supposed to be a short kiss turned out to be a long passionate kisses that lasted ten whole minutes. When they were done Vegeta and Bulma parted. Bulma went to the kitchen in one of Vegeta's robes while Vegeta went to the bathroom to get a shower.  
  
When Vegeta was done and clothed he went to the kitchen and saw his woman cooking his dinner.  
  
" What's for lunch woman?" Asked Vegeta as the went to the table and sat down.  
  
" Well how about some tomato soup and a grilled cheese sandwich?" She asked him.  
  
" All right that will do, but for dinner I want something big and special." He said as Bulma served him his meal.  
  
When they were done with lunch Bulma walked Vegeta to the door and kissed him good bye and with him a good day in the office. After Vegeta left Bulma decided to clean the house but before she started to clean the doorbell rang.  
  
(If u don't want to read the bloody part jump ahead ok. I warned u this might be to bloody.)  
  
When she opened the door she was shocked to see who was at the door. There standing was her stepfather John.  
  
" W-w-what are y-y-you doing h-here?" She asked as she grabbed her rope and closed the top part she that he could not see anything.  
  
" My dear I said that you couldn't hide behind that stupid cop Vegeta. So I'm here to get what is mine." He said as he stepped forward. Bulma got frightened and started to back up until she was pinned between the wall and John.  
  
" Open up my dear. I won't hurt you." Said john as he walked tard Bulma that was pinned to the wall. As he walked he started to take off his cloths.  
  
"No. Get away from me." Bulma said to the man in front of her. Bulma tried to look for a way out but she couldn't she was hopeless. As John's almost naked body came closer and closer she started so get even more scared of what he might do to her.  
  
" I said open up you little bitch!" John Yelled at the girl and then slapped her across the face. Then he took out something that Bulma did not see. Bulma fell to the living room floor by the force of the slap.  
  
" I-I said no." Bulma said as she tried to get up again. This time John took the mysterious item and dragged it across Bulma's stomach. That was when Bulma knew what it was. It was a knife. After cutting Bulma John punched her cut stomach. This caused Bulma to knocked out. While Bulma was knocked out John raped her numerous times and every time he did hit her over and over again to make sure that she wouldn't wake up. By the time that John left Bulma was crying and was a bloody mess behind the couch that was in the living room. She was cut all over her body, but had a really bad cut across her chest that went from her left shoulder to her belly button. She didn't dare to stand because John might of still be in the apartment.  
  
When Vegeta got home he was shocked to see that there was a small trail of blood that lead from the door to where the couch was. He got a sudden chill down his back and took out his gun. He slowly walked to the couch and what he saw shocked him. He found his beloved Bulma on the ground cry and shaking. He knelt down to pick her up and saw that she was bleeding badly. When he went to touch her she flinched away.  
  
" Woman it me Vegeta what happened to you?" Asked a very worried Vegeta. When Bulma recognized the voice she turned her head and looked at Vegeta and then jumped in to his arms happy that he had finally came home and the he nightmare would be over for the night.  
  
" Vegeta It was terrible. After u left he came and raped me and then beat me." She sobbed in to his arms.  
  
"I promise you woman that I will find a way to stop this man from doing this again I promise you. I love you woman that is why I will keep him a way." He stated and picked her up and carried her to the bathroom to wash her later took her to the large bed and laid her down. After he laid her down he once again cleaned her wounds and put some bandages on them.  
  
" Vegeta please stay with me here today and for ever. Don't leave me." She begged him  
  
" Woman I will never leave you." He told her then laid down next to her wrapping his arms around her in a protective way. Bulma snuggled in to his arms and fell asleep.  
  
" I wont leave you Bulma I promise you that." Said Vegeta before he fell asleep.  
  
~*~ that was my chapter I hope that u people out there liked it Moon-Dragon 1288~*~  
^_^  
I will write the next chapy soon 


	7. the day after the nightmare

ope in the Bad Times Moon-Dragon 1288  
  
~*~ hey sorry for the way long wait. Please forgive me all the people that like my story. I'm truly sorry. Well I don't own DBZ. I just a fan. So here we go sorry again~*~  
  
~*~ Last time~*~  
  
" Woman I will never leave you." He told her then laid down next to her wrapping his arms around her in a protective way. Bulma snuggled in to his arms and fell asleep.  
  
" I wont leave you Bulma I promise you that." Said Vegeta before he fell asleep.  
  
~*~ Chapter 7~*~  
  
When Bulma woke up she noticed that her stomach turn like hell. That was when she remembered what happened the day before and started to cry. While Bulma was crying she didn't notice that the man next to her had woken up.  
  
" Woman don't cry. Its all ok now him here. I'll stay with you today." Vegeta said as he pulled Bulma on to his lap and wrapped his arms around her body. All that Bulma could do was cry and wrap her arms around his neck. For an hour all they did was hold each other. Vegeta was the first to break the silence that was in the room.  
  
" Woman lets get some breakfast and do something away from here." Suggested Vegeta as h e picked her up and took her to the bathroom. In the bathroom Vegeta and Bulma took a shower and Vegeta changed Bulma's bandages. After they were done they got dressed. Bulma was wearing a baby blue summer dress that went down to he knees and a pair of sandals. Vegeta wear a black shirt that had a dragon on it and a pair of jeans and some boots.  
  
The first place that Vegeta took Bulma was a place to eat breakfast. When they got to the restaurant they ordered their meal and ate. Bulma ordered some pancakes and Vegeta ordered some eggs bacon sausage hash brown and a cup of café to wash it down with. The fun part of the meal that every time that Vegeta looked away Bulma stole some of his food and ate it quickly before he noticed. The game only lasted a couple of minutes when Vegeta caught Bulma red handed eating his food. He didn't mind because he stole a pancake when she was in the bathroom. After they were done they left the restaurant they went to a near lake to swim.  
  
" Vegeta this lake is so beautiful, but we don't have and swim suits." Bulma stated.  
  
" Woman that's what u know. I have the suits in a bag in the trunk of the car." He said as he took the bag from the trunk and handed her suit. They put them on and swam for hours to come. When night fall came the two couple were on a blank in each others arms asleep. 


	8. a new day n i'm coming daddy

Hope in The Bad Times Moon-Dragon 1288  
  
~*~ Heheh sorry for the short chapter last time. I know I have to update sooner but I have school and a lot of things to do. I promise that I will update soon ok. Well I don't own dbz I'm like always a fan. Wish I owned it but I don't. ~*~  
  
(\-/) ('-') Bunny hehe sorry had to do that  
  
~*~ Last time~*~  
  
" Vegeta this lake is so beautiful, but we don't have and swim suits." Bulma stated.  
  
" Woman that's what u know. I have the suits in a bag in the trunk of the car." He said as he took the bag from the trunk and handed her suit. They put them on and swam for hours to come. When nightfall came the two couple were on a blank in each other's arms asleep.  
  
~*~ Chapter 8~*~  
  
When Vegeta woke up from is nap he was still holding his blue angel. While she slept all that Vegeta was doing was think of what had happened to his woman. * I can't believe that guy would try and hurt Bulma like that. When I see him I swear I'm going to kill him. * Vegeta looked down and smiled at whet her saw that was when he vowed* Woman no matter what it takes I will keep you save* After Vegeta said his vow he drifted to sleep once again.  
  
When Vegeta woke up again he noticed that Bulma wasn't in his arms. He sat up and looked everywhere for the woman. That was when he heard a splash coming from the lake. Vegeta turned and saw Bulma playing in the water like a little girl. He stayed watching her until he noticed that Bulma was looking at him and said  
  
" Oh Vegeta you're awake come in and swim with me." She said to him. Vegeta got up and walked to the edge of the lake and stud there.  
  
" What's wrong Veggie?" Bulma asked as she was walked to him.  
  
" Nothing woman and when will you stop calling me that?" He asked as he grabbed her by the waist and swung her over his shoulder and walked in to the deeper parts of the lake with a surprised Bulma. When Bulma was over her shock she started to pound on Vegeta's back and said  
  
" Put me down Vegeta!!" She screamed  
  
" As you wish" Was all that Vegeta said before he threw Bulma in the water and started to laugh like a mad man. When Bulma came up she started at Vegeta and hit him with a hand full of water in the face.  
  
" Oh you made a mistake woman." Vegeta said as he tackled Bulma and started to tickle her. The tickle war lasted until Bulma gave and gave Vegeta a pick on the mouth, which turned in to a long and passionate kiss thanks to Vegeta. When they parted they looked at each other and headed back to where they had their belongings and got dressed and headed home.  
  
~*~ On the road home~*~  
  
On the way were going home Bulma fell asleep in the passenger side of Vegeta's car. While driving home Vegeta decided to Turn on the radio to listen to some music when this came on  
  
Today a man by the name of John Rosethorn was charged with raping 2 women and if on the look out. If you have any information all the nearest police station.  
  
* Just my luck they are looking for the same person that has violated my woman. * What was Vegeta thought as he neared his house and parked the car. Vegeta went to the side of the car to wake Bulma, but when Bulma wouldn't wake up he decided to carry her into his apartment. When he got inside he took her to his room and laid her in his bed. He took off her dress and shoes and left her in he bra and panties then covered her with the blanket. He did the same and laid down next to her and but an arm around her waist and went to sleep.  
  
When dawn came Bulma was the first to wake up. She saw that Vegeta had brought them back home and that she was only in her bra and panties. Bulma tried to move but when she did Vegeta's arm that was around her waist tighten its hold. Bulma tried all that she could until the one thing cant to mind. She leaned in to Vegeta and gave him a kiss. When she did Vegeta woke up and looked at Bulma and broke the Kiss.  
  
" That's one way to wake me up." He said as he grabbed her by the waist and set her on top of him.  
  
" Vegeta we have to get up we have to t go to cc and talk to my dad." Bulma told him.  
  
" Ok woman." Was all that Vegeta said before he stud up and dragged Bulma in to the bathroom with him.  
  
" Vegeta what are you doing?" Bulma asked  
  
" Going to take a shower what does it look like?" He asked. That was when Bulma got it. 


	9. chapter 8 new and a little better

Hope in The Bad Times

Moon-Dragon 1288

Heheh sorry for the short chapter last time. I know I have to update sooner but I have school and a lot of things to do. I promise that I will update soon ok. Well I don't own dbz I'm like always a fan. Wish I owned it but I don't.

**(-/)**

**('-')** Bunny hehe sorry had to do that

Last time

"Vegeta this lake is so beautiful, but we don't have and swim suits." Bulma stated.

" Woman that's what u know. I have the suits in a bag in the trunk of the car." He said as he took the bag from the trunk and handed her suit. They put them on and swam for hours to come. When nightfall came the two couple were on a blank in each other's arms asleep.

Chapter 8

When Vegeta woke up from is nap he was still holding his blue angel. While she slept all that Vegeta was doing was think of what had happened to his woman. _ I can't believe that guy would try and hurt Bulma like that. When I see him I swear I'm going to kill him. _ Vegeta looked down and smiled at her. As he watched her sleeping he vowed_ Woman no matter what it takes I will keep you save _After Vegeta said his vow he drifted to sleep once again.

When Vegeta woke up it's was nighttime. The air was silent and all that could be heard was an owl. Vegeta looked to his side and he noticed that Bulma wasn't in his arms. He sat up and looked everywhere for the woman. That was when he heard a splash coming from the lake. Vegeta turned and saw Bulma playing in the water like a little girl. He stayed watching her for a little while. The moon shone on the lake and made Bulma seem like she was shine in the moonlight. He kept staring at her play in the water until he noticed that Bulma was looking at him and said

"Oh Vegeta you're awake come in and swim with me." She said to him. Vegeta went to the got up and walked to the edge of the lake and stud there watching her.

"What's wrong Veggie?" Bulma asked as she got out of the water and walked to where Vegeta was standing.

"Nothing woman and when will you stop calling me that?" He asked as he grabbed her by the waist and swung her over his shoulder and walked in to the deeper parts of the lake with a surprised Bulma. When Bulma was over her shock she started to pound on Vegeta's back and said

"Put me down Vegeta!!" She screamed

"As you wish" Was all that Vegeta said before he threw Bulma in the water and started to laugh like a mad man. When Bulma came up she started at Vegeta and hit him with a hand full of water in the face.

"Oh you made a mistake woman." Vegeta said as he tackled Bulma and started to tickle her. The tickle war lasted until Bulma gave and gave Vegeta a pick on the mouth, which turned in to a long and passionate kiss thanks to Vegeta. When they parted they looked at each other and headed back to where they had their belongings and got dressed and headed home.

On the road home

On the way were going home Bulma fell asleep in the passenger side of Vegeta's car. While driving home Vegeta decided to Turn on the radio to listen to some music when this came on

**_Today a man by the name of John Rosethorn was charged with raping 2 women and if on the look out. If you have any information all the nearest police station. _**

_Just my luck they are looking for the same person that has violated my woman. _ What was Vegeta thought as he neared his house and parked the car. Vegeta went to the side of the car to wake Bulma, but when Bulma wouldn't wake up he decided to carry her into his apartment. When he got inside he took her to his room and laid her in his bed. He took off her dress and shoes and left her in he bra and panties then covered her with the blanket. He did the same and laid down next to her and but an arm around her waist and went to sleep.

When dawn came Bulma was the first to wake up. She saw that Vegeta had brought them back home and that she was only in her bra and panties. Bulma tried to move but when she did Vegeta's arm that was around her waist tighten its hold. Bulma tried all that she could until the one thing cant to mind. She leaned in to Vegeta and gave him a kiss. When she did Vegeta woke up and looked at Bulma and broke the Kiss.

"That's one way to wake me up." He said as he grabbed her by the waist and set her on top of him.

"Vegeta we have to get up we have to t go to cc and talk to my dad." Bulma told him.

"Ok woman." Was all that Vegeta said before he stud up and dragged Bulma in to the bathroom with him.

"Vegeta what are you doing?" Bulma asked

"Going to take a shower what does it look like?" He asked. That was when Bulma got it.

Drive to CC

It was about noon when Vegeta and Bulma reached CC. They had no problems getting in. When it was time to talk to her father Bulma was nervous. But thanks to Vegeta she calmed down. After 5 minutes Dr. Briefs came in. When he saw who it was he couldn't believe it.

"B...Bulma is that really you?" Asked the Dr.Briefs not believing his eyes. When he came in to the room the person that was waiting for him was someone that he wasn't expecting. It has been years since he saw his daughter.

"Yes dad" Bulma said and got up and gave her father a hug.

"Oh my baby has come home. How's your mother?" He asked not really knowing what happen to his x-wife.

"Dad she died a couple years ago." Bulma stated.

"Oh I didn't know I really miss her." He said to his daughter and then looked at Vegeta" oh my sorry but who are you sir?"

"I'm Vegeta I'm Bulma's boyfriend and roommate I'm also a cop." Vegeta told the other man.

"Oh that's good news" Dr.Briefs said.

After about row hours Bulma and Vegeta left to go home. They have learned that Bulma's father had left the whole company to Bulma. And that Dr.Briefs never stopped loving her mother. She also told him what her stepfather had done to her. Dr.Briefs couldn't believe what Bulma was telling him. After they talked Bulma and Vegeta said that they would return the next day.


	10. note

Sorry bout the delay I'll have a new chapter up soon!


	11. nightmare

_**Hope in bad times chapter 9 **_

_**Moon-Dragon 1288**_

* * *

**_Ok I really don't own dbz or any of the characters in it. I am just a fan. I want to say sorry for the really long wait for the next chapter. But I couldn't get inspired for this chapter so I just thought of something many people face. I will try to update sooner but I can promise that because I'm still in school and I'm trying to get my grades the highest that I can get them. Also I might start a new story on dbz I really don't want this story any more longer than a few more chapter cuz its going to be 2 years soon and I really want to finish this story so that the people who like can finally find out what happens to the famous couple. And I'm sorry for the really long wait._**

* * *

_**Last time**_

_**After about row hours Bulma and Vegeta left to go home. They have learned that Bulma's father had left the whole company to Bulma. And that Dr.Briefs never stopped loving her mother. She also told him what her stepfather had done to her. Dr.Briefs couldn't believe what Bulma was telling him. After they talked Bulma and Vegeta said that they would return the next day.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 9**_

As the two drove home neither one of them talked. All that Bulma could think about was her evil stepfather. She was worried the he would come out to get her for what happen and for Vegeta being with her. The car ride was silent nothing could be heard all the way home. That was until Bulma started to talk.

" Vegeta do you think john will come back and ruin my life again?" Bulma asked as she looked ahead. All the way home she was afraid that her stepfather would show up and rape her again. She always wandered what she did to deserve that awful life. S he wandered why he hated her so much in truth all she did was do all that she wanted and never disobeyed him when he yelled at her or hurt her physically. She never dare raise her voice afraid of what he would do to her. She could remember one time when she was little and her mother and John were fighting over something about her. She had snuck down stairs to listen what the fight about and that was when she saw John slap her mother. After that she vowed to never do anything to him.

" Woman I'm here for you not matter what happens, besides if he does come up I'll jus beat him again because no one touches my woman and lives to tell about it." Vegeta said the woman next to her. He looked at her and smiled. That was when he did something new to him he took his right hand off the steering wheel and grabbed her hand. Bulma looked down and smiled then she intertwined her fingers with his. As they were getting the apartment building Bulma and Vegeta let go of their hands. Vegeta parked the car and got out. As he walked to his apartment he could since that Bulma was still worried.

" Woman please don't worry I'm here for you" he tried to comfort her. He took her over the sofa and sat her on his lap and wrapped his arms around her waist.

" I know veggie but I'm still very worried what if he comes and does something to my father? I just learned that my father always loved me and that he always loved my mother. I just wish john would go away!" said as she turned so that she was facing him and started to cry in to his shoulder. He never did like to see women cry it always got to him he hated it. It always made him feel like he had done something and in this point he felt like he wasn't protecting her good enough.

" Woman look at me" Vegeta said to her, but Bulma won't all she did was cry in to his shoulder.

" Bulma look at me please." Said to her in a gentle voice and raised her chin with he hand. That was when she looked at him. As she looked up to his face a few tears started to fall down her face. Vegeta lifted his hand and whipped them away.

" Bulma that guy will never lay a hand on you. I won't let him. I love you too much to loose you. I swear to god I will protect you no matter what happens I will always protect you." Was all that he said before he lifted Bulma in to his arms and carried her in to his room and set her on the bed. He took the blanket and wrapped her init.

" Sleep now woman." He said to her " I love you" he finally said as he kissed her lips. Vegeta walked to the other side of the bed and laid down next to her. He wrapped his arm around her waist.

" Vegeta I love you too. And I want to say thank you." Was al she said before she snuggled in to his arms and fell asleep in his arms. Vegeta was shocked but he was glad that she loved him like her loved her, and soon after he fell asleep to.

A few hours later around midnight Vegeta woke up. HE got up without making a sound. He tried to get out without her hearing him making his way to the door. As Vegeta walked to the living room all the he could think about was about Bulma's stepfather. He wandered why he would ever what to harm Bulma. He wandered why he wanted her dead. He walked over the kitchen and got a glass of water and walked over the sofa and sat down. As he sat down he got some files that he had to read. He really didn't want to read the files but the sooner that he got it finished the sooner he was able to get back to bed with his woman. After and hour he was finished. He walked to the kitchen table and put the file on the table and left it there. Then he walked back to his room. He opened the door and saw that Bulma was only half covered with the blanket and he smirked. As Vegeta closed the door with his foot turned. Then he walked to where Bulma was on the bed and pulled the blankets over her body, and then he walked to the other side of the bed and laid down once again and fell asleep with his arm once again around her waist.

Bulma kept dreaming that john had killed her father and Vegeta and now she was running away but every time her she turns he was in front of her. Bulma tossed and turned. All her tossing and turning woke Vegeta up. He looked at her face and could see that she was having and nightmare. Vegeta gently shock her arm to wake her up, and he would call her name out.

" Bulma wake up" he said as he shock her arm trying to wake her.

As she dreamt she thought that John had her arm and was trying to pull her to him. All that she could do what yell out.

" NO LET GO OF ME" she screamed and woke up. She sat up and panted. She looked around making sure that John wasn't there. All that she found was Vegeta staring at her. She got up and walked to the bathroom and locked herself in. She undressed and started the shower. All that she wanted was some time alone and to relax her body. As soon as the water was to her liking she got inside and go under the so pray of the water. She let the steaming hot water hit her face and relax her body. She tried to forget about the nightmare and started to think about the people that she loved he dad, her mom and Vegeta.

Vegeta was on the bed wandering what happened. All that he knew was that Bulma woke up after screaming and walked to the bathroom. He heard shower starting and confused that she didn't talk to him. All that she did was walk away.

When Bulma got out of the shower she dried herself off and got dressed in one of Vegeta's shirts. She opened the door and walked over to a stunned Vegeta. She sat on the bed with her legs crossed and looked at the wall then at Vegeta.

" Woman." Was all the Vegeta said before Bulma was on to of him. The force knocked Vegeta on his back and now was staring at Bulma.

" Yes?" she asked and looked at him.

" why you leave with out telling me about your nightmare and why did you pounce on me now?" Vegeta asked and wrapped his arms around her waist. Not that he minded having her on top of him.

" Well my nightmare was about John killing you and dad and all I wanted was to relax a little and I pounced on you because I just wanted to." She told him and kissed him on the mouth. That was when Vegeta kissed her back

* * *

_**Well I hope u like and don't forget to review!!! promise me u will please!!!**_


	12. the ring and the question

HOPE IN BAD TIMES

CHAPTER 9

Moon-Dragon 1288

Last time

" Woman." Was all the Vegeta said before Bulma was on to of him. The force knocked Vegeta on his back and now was staring at Bulma.

" Yes?" she asked and looked at him.

" Why you leave with out telling me about your nightmare and why did you pounce on me now?" Vegeta asked and wrapped his arms around her waist. Not that he minded having her on top of him.

" Well my nightmare was about John killing you and dad and all I wanted was to relax a little and I pounced on you because I just wanted to." She told him and kissed him on the mouth. That was when Vegeta kissed her back

_Thinking_

"Talking"

New chapter

When morning came Bulma and Vegeta were still together in her bed. Vegeta had his arm around Bulma's naked waist. While Bulma was asleep on top of Vegeta. It was around eight in the morning when Bulma woke up. She opened her eyes to see Vegeta asleep. His mouth was a little opened, and a little drool was coming out the side of his opened mouth. Bulma tried to get up but like always Vegeta wouldn't let her get up. She tried to but squirm out of his arms but all that caused was it awakens Vegeta.

"Woman what are you going? If you want something to eat you could of just woken me up some other ways instead of this way." Vegeta stated to very shocked Bulma. It took her a little while her to get back to normal and get out of his arms and dress in hurry and run out the door. All the while leaving behind a confused Vegeta wandering what just happened.

Bulma got up and went to take a shower. She was shocked at what Vegeta had just said. All she was trying to do was get off his so she could get up and take a shower, which she needed after what they did that night before. As soon as she was done she came out of the bathroom and went to she room to get dressed.

As Bulma was getting dresses she heard the shower come on and know that Vegeta was taking a shower. She put on some pants and a tank top. Then she looked for her shoes and slipped then on. She brushed her hair. She thought that it be a good idea to see her father.

As Bulma ran out of her room she also ran out of the apartment and on to the street she needed to get away from her boyfriend that's why she didn't leave him a message to let him know where she was going to be. As she walked down the street she decided to go to her fathers home and just get to know him a little.

Vegeta was worried he was passing in his living room wandering were Bulma was. He was so confused when she ran out of his home. He had gotten up and got dressed and went to see if she was in her room but found it empty. He went of the balcony and saw she was not there he called her fathers company but she wasn't there. He was ready to call the police squad to find her.

It was around seven at night when Bulma returned home with a armful of food. She decided since she just ran out of the building with out telling Vegeta where she was going she thought it would be a good idea that she buys them dinner. She entered the apartment she was greeted with a very angry Vegeta

"Where the hell have you been woman?" asked a very mad Vegeta. When he saw that she had bags in her arms he took them and went to the kitchen.

" Well I went to see father and I was there for a few hours then I got us some food." She smiled at him sweetly trying to see if he would forget that she had run out of the building.

" Ok so tell me why you left with out leaving me a message?" he asked as he got the plate and silverware out. He took the food out of the bags they were in and placed them on the tabled. Then he got the glasses and pored them some wine.

" Well I just wanted to see father that's all." Bulma lied but Vegeta just let it go and just ate the food. As they ate there was small talk but Bulma was nervous around Vegeta. She knew that what she did was wrong and all she wanted was for Vegeta to be ok with her.

" I'm sorry Vegeta. I wasn't thinking." She said to Vegeta as she got her food.

When both Vegeta and Bulma were done eating they both went to the living room and sat to talk. They talked about what was happening. They didn't yell they just talked. They talked bout how they felt when Bulma was out of the house and how Vegeta felt when Bulma didn't tell him where she was. They turned on the TV and watched AVP. Bulma would get scared every time something would pop out. She would jump in to Vegeta's arms and put her head on his shoulder. When it was midnight the couple went to bed. Vegeta turned off the TV and looked down. Bulma was asleep in his lap. Her head was on his shoulder. Her arms around his neck. Vegeta smiled and carried her to their room and laid both of then down on the bed. He took off Bulma's shoes, pants, and socks and just left her in her shirt. He took off everything and went to bed in his boxers. He lay down next to Bulma and covered them up with a blanket. HE wrapped an arm around her waist, and pulled her closer to his body.

When morning came Vegeta was the first one to wake up. He saw that Bulma was next to her asleep. She had her head on his chest. Her arms were in front of her on his chest. Vegeta turned on to his back and took Bulma with him so that now she was lying on top of him. All that Vegeta did was think about what he was going to do next. He wandered what he was going to do with his future and wandered if Bulma was going to be with him. He'd be damned if she wasn't with him. That was when he wandered where her evil stepfather was? If he was going to come after her. But not matter what happens he will protect his woman.

While Vegeta was in deep concentration Bulma had waken up. She was looked at him. She tried to move to get his attention but he wouldn't do anything. That was when Bulma decided to give him a quick good morning kiss. She leaned in and gave him a kiss on the mouth. As she was kissing him that was when Vegeta came out of his thinking, and returned her kiss. The kiss was passionate and lasted a long while. It broke when both partners had to separate for lack of air.

"Good morning Vege." Bulma said to him and kissed his cheek and his neck. Vegeta started to grown as she kissed his neck.

" Good morning to you too." He said to her as he rubbed her back. Vegeta looked down at her and kissed her neck and then pulled away remembering that he needed to go shopping for some things. He got off the bed and walked to the bathroom to take a shower. Bulma was surprised at his actions and decided to let it go. She got up and went to her room to get dressed and to bush her teeth. She walked out of the room then went to the kitchen and started to cook them both some food. She made eggs, bacon, pancakes, and some coffee.

When Vegeta got out of the shower he got dressed and went to the kitchen to eat. HE had decided to go to the jewelry store today to get something.

He sat down and ate his food. As he ate he looked at Bulma and was thinking of what type of ring would look good on her.

" Vegeta what you think of the food?" she asked him.

"…"

" Vegeta" she said his name." She asked again.

"…." Again Vegeta said nothing.

" Vegeta!" Bulma said again that was what got his attention.  
" What?" he asked her.

" I asked you what do you think of the food?" she said again a little mad that he wasn't listening.

" Good." Was all said then got up and walked out the door. Bulma was confused. She then went on to her chores.

As Vegeta drove to the jewelry store he was thinking of what kind of ring Bulma would like. Should he get a huge diamond or a small one? Should it be Silver or a gold ring? Should it have a design or just have the rock on it? Vegeta parked the car and got out. He walked to the store and entered. As eh saw the rings that were on display he tried to see which one would be perfect for Bulma. Some of the rings they had were so pretty but he couldn't find the perfect ring. As he kept on looking that was when he saw the perfect pair of rings. The first friend was a gold ring with a diamond on it. The diamond wasn't too small or too big. The second ring also had a diamond but it was like the first ring. Both rings had the eternity design on them.

" May I see these rings here?" asked Vegeta to the sells person. They handed the rings to Vegeta so he could look at them. He really like them and decided to buy them. He decided to inscribe something on the inside on Bulma's ring.

_I promise to always be with you till the end of time._

When Vegeta was done in the store. He went to the office to do some paper work and think of the perfect time to give Bulma her ring. By the time he was done it was five in the afternoon, and Vegeta was sick of filling out papers. He had also come up with perfect plan. He decided to take Bulma to a nice restaurant and then give her his gift. HE got up and turned off his computer and filed his papers then headed out the door got in his car and drove to his apartment.

Went home and found Bulma watching a movie TV. He noticed that she was paying more attention to the movie that she didn't notice that he had come home. SO he started to walk towards her and snuck up behind her. And then he said "boo" softly in her head. Bulma screamed and jumped. Then she looked behind her and saw that Vegeta was laughing on the floor.

" Vegeta you sneak why you scare me?" She asked him and then walked over to him and leaned down to see him. Vegeta kept on laughing.  
" Because you were so engrossed in your movie that it was a good time to scare you." Said a still laughing Vegeta. When he was done he got up and hugged Bulma then walked to his room. As he walked to his room he said to Bulma

" We are going out wear something nice" then went to his room and into his shower to take a shower. Bulma just walked in to her room and took a shower and got dressed. She had on a black dress that had a deep V-neck and showed her back. The dress was simple but elegant. She pulled her hair up in a French twist with a few strands of hair lose. She walked out of her room and saw that Vegeta was waiting for her. He was wearing a black suit with a red shirt. ( I really don't know how to explain this).

The walked to his car and drove the restaurant in silence. They were seated next to a window so you could see the moon and stars that were out. Once they had ordered their food Vegeta cleared his throat.  
" Woman I have something to ask you." He said and then pulled out the box that had her ring He walked over to her side and got on one knee and asked her.

" Woman would you marry me?" he asked her. Bulma was shocked, but she got over that and looked at Vegeta with tears in her eyes.

" What do you think? Of course I will marry you Vegeta!" she said and then hugged him.

Ok that's all I'll update soon


End file.
